


Das Lied der Lichtliebenden

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Die uralte Metropole - Christoph Marzi
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Lichtlord Lycidas befindet sich in Gefangenschaft. Seine Geliebte Lilith will ihn befreien, doch der Preis dafür ist hoch.





	Das Lied der Lichtliebenden

_Lilith:_  So höre mein Lied, Geliebter! Allein für dich singe ich es, unser Abschied wird es sein. Diese Melodien schenke ich dir, denn mehr kann ich dir nun nicht mehr geben.

  Hier nun knie ich vor deinem Gefängnis, mein Liebster, im Angesicht Gottes. Doch sag, welcher Gott? Sollte er nicht gnädig sein? Ist es gnädig von ihm, uns so sehr zu quälen? Ich bin frei, doch du gefangen. Nun aber, so höre, soll deine Qual ein Ende haben. Mein Leben für deines. Doch reicht meine Liebe so weit, dass dies mir nur ein geringes Opfer scheint. Du allein bist mir das Teuerste, durch all die Jahrhunderte hindurch. Seite an Seite waren wir, vereint in unsterblicher Liebe. Du, der Lichtlord, und ich, die Lichtlady, so viele Namen, nur zwei Wesen und eine Seele und ein Herz. Mein Herz hat dir schon immer gehört, nur dir allein. Mein Geliebter … Allein der Gedanke, dass bald schon deine Augen wieder in dem selben Feuer lodern werden wie einst, als ich in ihnen versunken war, trunken von Liebe. Nur dieser Gedanke genügt, um mich all meine Ängste vergessen zu machen. Das Feuer in deinen Augen, das Feuer deiner Liebe. Es wärmte mich und ließ mich meinen Schmerz vergessen, all die Untaten, die mir angetan wurden. Du warst so anders als alles, was ich bis dahin kannte, und sogleich verlor ich mich in dir, als du so plötzlich am Roten Meer erschienest. Lass mich nun diese Liebe mit in den Tod nehmen, auf dass sie wahrlich unsterblich wird, lass mich dir deine Freiheit schenken, wie du mir einst so unendlich viel schenktest.

 

 _Lycidas:_  So höre auch mein Lied, Geliebte! Allein für dich singe ich es, unser Abschied wird es sein. Diese Melodien schenke ich dir, denn mehr kann ich dir nun nicht mehr geben.

  Lichtliebende sind wir, Geschöpfe des Lichts, und doch sind unsere Herzen Gefangene der Dunkelheit. Jene Dunkelheit trennt uns. Wie sehr, ach wie sehr sehne ich mich nach deinen Lippen, Küsse so samten, so zärtlich! Ich verzehre mich nach dir, und doch kann ich nicht bei dir sein. Wahrlich, grausam ist das Schicksal, ein finsterer Gesell, der nur selten lächelt.

  Einst am Roten Meer standest du so wunderschön und verlockend vor mir, ich war im selben Moment an dich verloren. Ich liebte, ich fragte, ich handelte … ich wurde verstoßen. Doch du hieltest zu mir, wider aller Umstände. Wir waren eins, ein Herz, eine Seele. Meine Liebe zu dir ist tiefer als jeder Ozean, unendlich wie das Universum. Niemals wird sie verlöschen, immer nur dir gehören, dich erwärmen.

  Doch, o weh, Geliebte! Was sehe ich da? Lasse davon ab, so ist’s besser. Wir können uns nicht berühren, nicht miteinander sprechen, uns nur Melodien schenken, wie die Engel von einst, meine Brüder, es taten. Ich sehe dich doch, dein wunderschönes, bezauberndes Antlitz, und auch du kannst mich durch die Flammen erkennen. Warum also tust du dies? Ist dies nicht besser als nichts? Wenn du gehst, dann bleibt mir nichts mehr. Kälte, Einsamkeit, Leere! Mein Tod! Mein Herz steht in Flammen, meine Augen weinen Asche!

 

 _Lilith:_  Lucifer, Geliebter, die Erinnerung wird bleiben solange du währst. Bewahre unsere Liebe für mich, lass dies unser Vermächtnis sein. Erfülle nun deine Aufgabe, tu es für mich. Freiheit sei dir geschenkt!

  Oh, es schmerzt! Es brennt! Ich verbrenne! Schnell, schnell, es bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Mein Körper steht in Flammen, dein Weg zur Freiheit. Für dich, Geliebter, nur für dich! Mein Körper zerfällt zu Staub, Asche, die der Wind davon trägt. Lucifer, ach Lucifer, schöner Geliebter, wie sehr ich dich doch liebe!

 

 _Lycidas:_  Wehklagen erheben sich wie einst, Wehklagen entfliehen sich meinen Lippen. Warum nur? Du hattest meinen Platz einnehmen wollen, doch bist – warst! – du nicht wie ich. Ach, du hattest dem Feuer, den Leiden nicht standhalten können. Vergangen bist du nun, verloschen wie eine Kerze im Wind. Auf immer. Auf immer! Oh, Lilith, Lilith, warum nur? Einsam bin ich nun ohne dich. Verlassen, kalt und tot in meinem Innersten. Leer wird die Welt sein, ihren schönsten Stern hat sie verloren. Nie wieder wirst du für mich lachen. Nie, nie wieder. Meine Freiheit für dein Leben, dieser Preis ist zu hoch, zu schmerzvoll. Gibt Verlust dem Leben Sinn oder nimmt er ihn? Mir hat er ihn genommen. Wohin nun? Wohin? Du nanntest mir einen Weg, doch ohne dich? Ohne dich … Ach, Lilith, Geliebte, nun hast du mich verlassen, auf immerdar. Die Schöne vom Roten Meer ist vergangen, nun bin auch ich verlassen, verloren. Vergib mir, denn mein Feuer ist verloschen.


End file.
